Gotham Knight ( TV Series)
Gotham Knight is a 2008 TV series about Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham, and creating the Batman persona. It exists in The Flash ''as a part of the multiverse. Created by Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer Main Cast * Andrew Lincon as Bruce Wayne/Black Knight/Batman * Bryan Cranston as Lieutenant James Gordon * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Katrina Armstrong * Jason Isaacs as Alfred Pennyworth * Danny Glover as Lucius Fox * Aaron Eckhart as D.A Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Katie Holmes as A.D.A Rachel Dawes/Bat Woman * Dayo Okeniyi as Sgt. John Stewart * Tommy Lee Jones as Carmine Falcone/The Roman Other Characters * Brandon Routh as Ted Kord/Blue Beetle * Jack Black as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * John Glover as William Dent * Ben Mckenzie as Detective Harvey Bullock * James Frain as Theo Galavant/Azrael Episodes Season 1 # "'Pilot"-'Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after 12 years abroad and wants to get into Captain James Gordon's strike force, however he is rudely rejected by John Stewart since John dismisses him as some rich twit who doesn't care about the city and Gordon doesn't him to get hurt since he was good friends with Thomas Wayne. Bruce decides to take the law into his own hands by dressing as a masked vigilante to interfere with Carmine Falcone's weapon smuggling operation. Bruce tries to make amends with his girlfriend Rachel Dawes, who is angry at Bruce for leaving her, and has secretly begun a relationship with Harvey Dent. # '"Royal Pain"-'Bruce begins preparing to attack one of Carmine Falcone's associates, but Alfred believes that Bruce should expand his work and help the strike force stop a group of bank robbers calling themselves the Spades. Bruce refuses at first but changes his mind and soon finds out that the leader Joe Carny worked for Wayne Enterprises until CEO Rupert Thorne outsourced 1500 jobs to China and Carny lost his home as a result. Falcone refuses to believe Warren White that a masked vigilante interfered with his work and has him locked in a freezer until a man named Oswald Cobblepot convinces him otherwise. Falcone releases White and White decides to get revenge on Falcone by revealing a secret he has to Thorne. # '"Old Wounds"-'Bruce, John, and Gordon all get curious when Falcone pressures Deputy Chief Edward Grogan to find a boy who came from a family of immigrants. Bruce tries to help only to be injured by a man named Jack Chappell who was using the Viper drug that Thorne had Wayne Enterprises develop. Gordon's lover Leslie Thompkins finds Bruce in a dumpster and contemplates whether she should turn him in. Thorne orders his right hand man Nikoli to search every apartment building in the Narrows. # '"The Winning Edge"-'Bruce recovers from his injuries and seeks to stop Jackson Chappell and rescue the boy that he kidnapped. Bruce manages to succeed and kills Chappell by having him overdose on Viper in front of Gordon and John, who vows to bring the vigilante in. Falcone reveals to Grogan that the only reason he wanted to save the boy so badly was because the boy is his illegitimate son. # Deciding that Bruce has become too much of a disturbance, Falcone hires assassin Lester Buchinsky to kill the vigilante. To do this, Lester takes 4 hostages and threatens to kill them if vigilante didn't face him. As the vigilante, Bruce takes on Lester, beats him and leaves him for the police. # '"Project Hades"-'Lucius tells Gordon about a secret project that has thought to been extinct, but things get more bizarre when it traces back to Thomas Wayne and his company Wayne Enterprises. Bruce discovers this after speaking with his godmother Leslie Thompkins and decides to go see Harvey's father William Dent for the real truth even even though he's placing himself in mortal danger. # '"Memory Loss"-'After the events of Project Hades weeks ago, Gotham City, including Harvey Dent, is stunned with the surprise death of William Dent, but did he really die? Meanwhile, Bruce wakes up from a long slumber and has no memory of what happened; Harvey is being investigated by two FBI agents; and everyone will find a surprise that will be a blast. # '"Code of Honor"-'Bruce meets with an old friend named Adam Foster who learns of a series of robberies and wants to investigate it himself; the investigation leads him to meet with Rupert Thorne's son Randall Thorne; he soon learns that Randall is the leader of the Dragon's Claw, and in order to bust them, he goes undercover as one of them; however, his choice may have cause serious repercussions. Meanwhile, Harvey learns more about his father's disapperance. # '"Prey"-'Bruce asks Adam to look into his parents' death so he can find out who killed them when he begins to suspect that corrupt business leaders had them killed just so they could take control of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce decides to go after a man named Thomas Morgan since Morgan is having his power plant waste electricity in Metropolis and causing brownouts. As the vigilante, Bruce forces Morgan to turn the company's daily wattage logs over to the police within six hours. Morgan tries to double cross Bruce only for Bruce to get the data and hand it over to the police while Morgan thought that the vigilante died in the explosion. Falcone kills him because of that. # '"Friend or Foe"-'While learning more about the final clue, Lucius soon learns from Rupert Thorne that billionaire Ted Kord wants Kord Industries to do a business deal with Wayne Enterprises. However, Lucius doesn't know that Ted is actually a crime fighter known as the Blue Beetle and Ted uncovers a plot made by Falcone to steal company information from Thorne. Ted begins to distrust Bruce because of his methods and Harvey thinks that Ted can help him find his father. # '"Head-Shot"-''' A sharp shooter known as Floyd Lawton AKA Deadshot (Michael Rowe) kills The Vigilante's target, Michael Sharpton, who is on Bruce's fathers list. Bruce as The Vigilante later, tracks him down, and they initially fight, but Deadshot shoots Bruce. While John is getting inside his car, The Vigilante unmasks himself to be Bruce Wayne, and asks him to help him. After John takes Bruce, to Leslie, Jon contemplates on turning him in. Later, Deadshot targets a gala, that Harvey and Rachel are attending, forcing Bruce to stop him. The Vigilante defeats Deadshot, and throws him out of a window. # "Observer"-'A scientist named Katrina Armstrong witnesses a secret project that Rupert Thorne and another doctor are working on, so she steals the information central to make it work, so Thorne asks his son Randall and the Dragon's Claw gang to hunt Katrina down. Fearing for her life, Katrina goes to Bruce for help. Harvey begins to wonder what his father is hiding and John asks his sister-in-law Angie for advice on if he should work with Bruce without revealing his secret. # '"Talisman"-'The search for the blue crystal sparks a war between Rupert Thorne and William Dent and the people of Gotham City falls in the middle. Distracted by his dream, Bruce recieves a cryptic message and must learn the true origins of the crystal before all hell breaks loose. Meanwhile, Harvey's life is in danger resulting to a life-altering decision; Gordon and Lucius learns the solution of the puzzlebox. # '"Excalibur"-'As the battle for the control of the crystal begins, William attempts to finally stop Thorne by reviving Project Hades once again and the outcome won't be pretty. Harvey makes one last offer to his father and Alfred takes a sabbatical. Katrina begins to not want to associate with Bruce because she doesn't approve of his methods. # '"Love American Style"-'Months after Rupert Thorne goes missing, Falcone is able to takeover Thorne's criminal organization and Lucius Fox is now the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises all thanks to Bruce. Katrina has distanced herself from Bruce but soon asks for his help when her colleague's fiance, an illegal immigrant from Cuba, is missing. Bruce and John investigate a salvage yard owner named Tony Bressi only to discover that Bressi and his wife Susan Macguire are murdering the people who can't afford to pay him. Bruce kills Bressi and his girlfriend while John frees their Cuban prisoners. They both are unaware that a person is watching him from the trunk of a car in the yard. # '"Enter The Cat"-''' A thief called Catwoman breaks into a jewelry store, and Captain Gordon and Harvey Bullock work to stop him. Meanwhile, at a gala, Bruce meets Selina Kyle, and Katrina calls Bruce, and tells him about the "Catwoman". When the Catwoman strikes again,Bruce as The Vigilante goes after her, leading to a fight. The Vigilante wins, and leaves Selina for the police. # '"Dead Shot Returns"-' Deadshot is revealed to be still alive John tries to stop him, but fails and gets mad at Bruce for not showing up. John gets mad at Dead Shot since Dead Shot killed his brother Damon Stewart. # '"Sins of Thy Father"-' Harvey and FBI agent Victor Sage work together to bring down William. Rachel gets mad at Harvey for not telling her. Willaim gets arrested for killing his brother Lester for insurance money so he can start Dent Corp. # '"Payback"-'''With William put out of the way for good, Harvey has an option whether to continue being the district attorney of Gotham City or replace William as the CEO of Dent Corp. Harvey decides to sell Dent Corp to Wayne Enterprises, but the board of directors don't approve of the sale since someone is financially sabotaging the company. Bruce decides to ask Katrina for help on that while he finds it difficult to make amends with John. Cobblepot reports to Falcone about how White told Thorne about his son which makes Falcone angry at White only for him to escape. # '"Everyone Has A Secret"-'A few years ago, Gordon was able to put away corrupt detective Arnold Flass. Now, Flass is released from prison and Gordon decides to investigate Flass with help from Harvey Dent. Bullock reveals that Grogan is corrupt since Grogan blackmailing police officers with evidence on their involvement in mob murders and that Grogan forced him to falsely confess to providing illegitimate evidence against Flass. Investigating a triad bookmaking office and interrogating Grogan's former partner, Gordon learns that Grogan has ties with Falcone, being in his pocket. With the help of Cobblepot, Gordon and Bullock investigate Grogan's uptown farm, where they find Grogan's psychotic daughter Marion (Nicholle Tom) being kept in the attic. After Marion confesses to the murder of her mother, Gordon uses that information to terminate Bullock's case by blackmailing Grogan. Meanwhile, Bruce urges Harvey to make things right with Rachel only for Bruce to end up having sex with her in front of Harvey which makes Harvey get angry. # '"Lone Hunter"-'Katrina goes to John asking him to forgive Bruce, but John refuses to pay any attention to her. John decides to get his revenge on Bruce by getting a police detective to go undercover in order to draw out the vigilante. Bruce ends up saving the detective from the Dragon's Claw after his cover his blown and convinces the man that he has to be the one to do the killing. John learns of this and decides to break into Wayne manor to collect some evidence and ends up getting captured by Alfred. Meanwhile, White goes to Rupert Thorne's son Franklin for help in getting revenge on Cobblepot and they have him kidnapped. Cobblepot is then able to escape. # '"Savior"-'Bruce and Alfred both hold John prisoner in Wayne Manor since he knows too much about him. Bruce tries to decide what to do with him, but he has to deal with an angry resident of the Narrows who is kidnapping and killing criminals to punish who he believes have wronged the residents of his neighborhood. To make things worse, he broadcasts these murders online and claims he was inspired by vigilante. Bruce is horrified by this statement and vows to stop the killer, but his manhunt in intensified after Rachel comes to him in tears telling him that Harvey has been kidnapped. Meanwhile, Cobblepot nearly assassinates Falcone's associate Humprey Dumpler and Falcone declares war on Franklin believing that he is responsible for everything. # '"All Happy Families Are Alike"-'''Falcone gets hospitalized during an ambush, Oswald Cobblepot and Butch arrive to kill him with a plan to take his place only to be stopped by Bruce and John (who had agreed to team up with Bruce to save Falcone knowing that Franklin being in charge of the Gotham underworld is a bad idea). Bruce and John get Falcone, Cobblepot, and Basil Karlos away from Grogan and flee to a safe house where they are captured by Warren White's new gang. White makes a deal with Franklin for Falcone's head, but Franklin insults White's appearance which gets him shot in the head. Franklin's men and White's gang start fighting while Bruce, John, and Falcone escape while Cobblepot fights White. Cobblepot kills White by making fall off the roof into the water below. Harvey is able to make things right with Rachel for not telling him the truth about William and Bruce learns a shocking secret about his parents from Falcone before he leaves to give up his life of crime. Season 2 #"Group Therapy"-'An unexplained suicide of a wealthy and powerful woman in Wayne Enterprises leads Bruce to suspect that his psychologist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, may have killed them. Alfred explains to Bruce how his parents were good people, but Bruce refuses to listen to him when the company's director of physical operations, Roland Daggett (Mitch Pilgetti), reveals to Bruce that his parents kept quiet about the company's illegal activities. John investigates the murder of an officer, who was working undercover to stop Frank Bertinelli. John is personally involved in the case, since he was having an affair with the officer's wife, who was also killed. A man named Theo Galavan causes a breakout in Arkham Asylum. #'"Damned If You Do"-S'everal inmates of Arkham Asylum including Harleen Quinzel, Aaron Helzinger, Jerome Valeska, Arnold Dobkins, Richard Sionis and Robert Greenwood are broken out of the asylum by Theo Galavan (James Frain) and his cousin Silver St. Cloud. All but Sionis agree to join forces with Galavan; Sionis is strangled to death for his refusal. Bruce tries to stop them while he and Alfred discovers a secret room that belonged to his father at the end of the staircase. Elsewhere, John continues to harass Bertinelli, as a group of renegade police officers decide to take matters involving Bertinelli into their own hands. #'"The Last Laugh"-'Gordon remembers a case that he worked on involving Jerome and decides to question his biological father Paul Cicero, however he is already murdered. Galavan reveals that his family built Gotham and he is seeking revenge on those who tarnished his family name. Galavan attends a charity event that Alfred, Bruce and Leslie Tompkins also attend, which turns out to be an elaborate ruse wherein Galavan kills Jerome and is perceived to be a hero; he announces his candidacy for mayor. Several Gotham citizens see Jerome's actions on television and begin having mental breakdowns. The pressure on John Stewart escalates when Bertinelli's associates begin following him. #'"Heart of Ice"-'A man named Victor Fries (Nathan Darrow) gets his colleague Dr. Gregory Belson to build him an armored suit. Fries arrives at Wayne Enterprises and, after fighting through security and the police, manages to escape with a woman frozen in suspended animation named Nora Fields. Bruce then remembers his connection to Fries since he cut funding to his experiments months ago since he was uncomfortable with Fries' obsession on curing Nora Fields since Nora had been frozen sent 1942. Bruce and Silver both go on a double date with Rachel, but Fries kidnaps Rachel after Dr. Belson discovers that Rachel is the perfect donor for Nora. Bruce tries to save her but failed. Galavan tries to get Cobblepot to join him, but Cobblepot politely refuses until Galavan kidnaps Cobblepot's mother Gertrude forcing Cobblepot to kidnap Mayor Hamilton Hill for him. #'"The Big Chill"-'Continuing from the last episode, Gordon gets desperate to find Rachel which is why he searches for Fries at his home laboratory after getting the address from Lucius. Bruce and John both find out that Fries is at an abandoned oil rig and goes there to save Rachel, Nora, and Koonak. Belson dies in the explosion and Fries is assumed dead until it is revealed that he is now in the arctic region. Galavan meanwhile orders Cobblepot to have his henchmen kill several candidates running for mayor by continuing to hold his mother hostage. #'"The Candidate"-'The mayoral race is full speed when Galavan notices his opponent Harvey Dent tries to play dirty in their recent debates. In attempt to tip the voting scales in his favor, Galavan masterminds a plot to fake kidnap Harvey. However, the plan goes horribly wrong when Cobblepot's hired kidnapper, Lonnie Machin takes control of the situation. In addition, John learns that his old Army buddy Ted Joyner has murdered his wife and confronts him about it when he tries to leave Gotham. #'"Keep Your Enemies Closer"-'Amanda Waller sends A.R.G.U.S. agents to kidnap John. Waller informs John that his ex-wife Fiona has gone missing while following a lead on Floyd Lawton in Moscow. John tells the team he's headed to Russia to rescue Fiona, Bruce and Katrina decide to join, but things get messy when Bruce's uncle Phillip Wayne wants to participate in Bruce's "work trip". Meanwhile, Galavan tries to make Gordon endorse his candidacy for mayor. When Gordon refuses, Galavan has him abducted and fights him until Gordon is defeated. Gordon then decides to give into Galavan's demands when he threatens Rachel. #'"Lost Souls"-'Katrina is shocked when she learns that Ted is still alive and being held by Theo Galavan. Katrina's guilt for not finding Ted sooner causes tension between her and the team. Meanwhile Harvey realizes that he needs more money to fund his campaign for mayor; Roland Daggett appears to offer to help Harvey, but Rachel thinks that Daggett is dirty. #'"Parallel"-'Bruce is suddenly woken up in a world where his parents didn't die in the alley twelve years ago and are living life while Thomas is inducted as Gotham’s Man of the Year. However, Bruce soon uncovers an assassination plot against his father and tries to stop it. But he soon begins to realize he might be in a alternate world where he uncovers the changes since his parents was never shot that unforgettable night. Bruce must decide which world he's really meant to live in before the consequences is grim. #'"Azrael"-'Bruce has waken up from a coma since the aftermath at the bridge left him injured, but he must have surgery. John investigates the crash to discover that Daggett is the mastermind behind it. A masked man called Azrael appears and ends up killing Daggett and is later on revealed to be Theo Galavan when Azrael goes into a room alone. Cobblepot forces his henchman Basil Karlos to work for Galavan by cutting his hand off and Butch discovers the location of Gertrude Cobblepot and Cobblepot begins to rally a rescue party. #'"Calendar"-''' Bruce, John and Gordon investigate murders, done on specific days, and Katrina identifies the Julian Day as the killer. The killer strikes again, forcing Bruce as The Knight to stop him. Meanwhile, John's old friend, Paxton Powers arrives, and gives John, information on his brother. Calendar Man captures Rachel, and as he is about kill her, The Knight must break a promise and kill the Calendar Man. # '"Mommy's Little Monster"-'''Theo Galavant orders Gordon to go after Cobblepot for assaulting him and has Harvey Dent obtain a warrant for Cobblepot's arrest. Bruce and John both think that Galavant is lying which is why they go looking for Basil Karlos who reveals that Theo has been blackmailing Cobblepot and that he killed his mother. Galavant throws a party and Cobblepot tries to kill Galavant only for Bruce to stop him. Gordon tries to kill Cobblepot only for Cobblepot to escape. # '"Beyond Redemption"-'John has Bruce look into the death of two police officers and the team discovers they were killed by members of Gordon's strike force. Bruce gets angry upon learning that Gordon is working with Galavant and confronts Gordon about it, who reveals that Galavant threatened to kill Rachel. Bruce and his team takeout the corrupt officers before a woman named Angie Peterson attempts to kill Bruce; but Gordon convinces her to surrender. Later, Bruce asks Gordon to spy on Galavant. Meanwhile, Cobblepot goes to a man named Edward Nymga for help. # '"Tonight Is The Night"-'Theo Galavant gives Harleen Quinzel permission to kill Harvey Bullock and offers Bruce a proposition: Bruce sells his controlling position in Wayne Enterprises to Theo and, in return, Theo gives Bruce the information about his parent's killer and the culprits responsible. Harleen walks inside the GCPD and Gordon suggests Bullock risk himself to find more information about Galavant. While en route to an unknown location on Harleen's instructions, the squad car is assaulted by Silver and her crew. Bullock wakes up in Gotham Cathedral. Bruce discovers Bullock's location which is why he engages Silver's crew and rescues Bullock. Bullock briefly fights Harleen, leading to Harleen hanging outside the church and falling, resulting in severe injuries. Following information obtained by Harleen, Gordon rescues Hamilton Hill and has Galavant arrested for kidnapping him. Bruce rejects Galavant's offer which makes Galavant destroy the evidence. # '"The Son of Gotham"-'Bruce and Silver are kidnapped by Victor Zassz. Zassz manipulates Silver into seemingly revealing the name of Bruce's parents' killer after being paid. Silver says that the killer's name is Joe Chill but later claims that she lied. Meanwhile, Edward Nygma persuades Oswald Cobblepot to move on from the death of his mother and the both of them kill one of Galavant's kidnapped henchmen in celebration. The Order of Saint Dumas arrives in Gotham City. # '"Welcome To Metropolis"-'Bruce, Alfred, and Katrina all head to Gotham City to look for Joe Chill after learning that Chill is now an arms dealer who is the contact to a criminal organization called the Inter Gang. However a accident almost kill Katrina before the mysterious Blur save her in time and Bruce uses his deductions to find out who the Blur really is. When he does find out the Blur is actually Clark Kent (Tyler Hoelchin), he tries to keep it to himself until he shadows Clark as Clark tries to stop a man named Rudy Jones. Meanwhile, Brother Rollo comes to visit Galavant in prison and Galavant reflects on why he hates Bruce so much. # '"Resistance Is Futile"-'Bruce goes after Bruno Manheim in prison and Manheim claims that he's gone straight, that the crime bible changed his life, but Bruce doesn't believe him and ends up fighting Clark who tries to protect Manheim. Meanwhile, Galavant is able to get out of prison once he forces Hill to testify in court that Oswald Cobblepot had him kidnapped and tortured. # '"Partners"-'Bruce and Clark team up to go after Joe Chill, however Bruce stabs Clark in the back by trying to kill Joe Chill until Clark stops him. They both try to find Oswald Loomis since he is manufacturing the weapons for Chill until Loomis and Fries show up. Loomis shoots Clark with kryptonite bullets while Fries kills Joe Chill and frames Batman for the crime. Bruce is able to escape with Clark and save him, but Lois Lane finds out his secret identity in the process. Bruce and Clark both put on armored suits that Katrina designs to defeat Fires and Loomis. Meanwhile, Galavant forces Gordon to install a computer virus in a security company. John goes along only to see his brother's name among the list of individuals being deleted by the virus and John later finds out that his brother was killed because he was a drug lord. # '"Brotherhood"-'Bruce returns when Galavant continues to have HIVE attack parts of Gotham, most recently destroying money meant for the city bank. John gives Bruce information that Galavant murdered his brother Damon because he was criminal competition. The team heads to the research lab to locate a chemical they believe is being used by H.I.V.E. The team is attacked by Galavant's group and John discovers that Damon is still alive, working for H.I.V.E. The team tries to get John to recognize the positive, but he refuses to see Damon as anything more than a traitor, unworthy of saving. The team believes Damon is being mind-controlled and locate him and the rest of H.I.V.E. The team successfully extracts Damon with help from Ted and his BLUE BEETLE suit. # '"Worse Than A Crime"-'Bruce gets captured by Galavant which is why Gordon and Cobblepot both make plans to break into Galavant's residence and save Bruce. John, Alfred, Cobblepot, and his gang arrive at Galavant's residence just as the Order of Saint Dumas is about to kill Bruce. During a clash between the Order and Cobblepot's gang in which the Order is defeated, Galavant and begin to make their escape. Galavant leaves Silver behind to be arrested by the GCPD after Katrina sends Gordon an anonymous tip that Cobblepot is at Galavant's residence. # '"The Return of Azrael"-'Now that his life is over, Galavant tries to get revenge on Gordon but ends up killing a few officers and making an unsuccessful attempt on Gordon's life. Bruce and Gordon flee to the roof, where Gordon fights Azrael with a pipe, breaks his sword, and rips off his mask, revealing Azrael's identity. In the end, Gordon is sent to the hospital and Bruce heads home, watched by Azrael from a distance. # '"Unleashed"-'As Gordon is still in the hospital, John becomes the acting lieutenant. Bruce and Alfred talk to Silver, who states the sword Azrael used was fake and that the real one is located in her grandfather's tomb. They later arrive at Gotham cemetery, where they steal the sword. Azrael arrives, killing Silver and escaping with the real sword. Bruce and Alfred go to Wayne Manor to set up a trap for Galavant only for it to not be able to work. John arrives arrives and shoots Azrael multiple times, but he remains undefeated until Cobblepot and his henchman Bruno Tess arrive. Bruno fires an RPG, killing Azrael. Season 3 # '“I’m Alive”-'6 months after the death of Theo Galavant, Bruce finds himself unable to kill a man named Deacon Blackfire. John asks Bruce for help when a member of a dangerous street gang is killed by a man named Ronald Desmond, who goes by the name Blockbuster. Rachel continues to look after Gordon who is considered a little weak during his fight with Azrael. Bruce comes up against an opponent who tries to take over Wayne Enterprises-the charming Ted Kord. # '“Change of Heart”-'Bruce finds himself unable to kill Desmond, but he has to go after him when Gordon has the whole police force mobilized against him with help from John’s detective work. Bruce ends up turning Desmond over to the GCPD. Carmine Falcone returns to Gotham to strike a deal with Harvey Dent. Ted Kord pursues Katrina. # '“Signalman”-''' A low leveled mobster, wanting to join the Red Fists, decides to use signals and motifs against Gotham City. With Katrina and John’s help, Bruce tries to stop him. Harvey begins to contemplate turning down Falcone’s proposal after Gordon captures Cobblepot, but begins to reconsider it. Meanwhile, Rachel meets with a mechanic Ramirez and Katrina adjusts to her new job at Kord Enterprises. # '“The Proposal”-'''Harvey tries to partner with the returning Carmine Falcone in order to take down the criminal underworld, but faces trouble with rumors of the Red Fists finding their leader Rupert Thorne (Tom Wilkinson). Meanwhile, Bruce gets surprised when his old friend Talia Al Ghul returns to Gotham. Bruce’s old friend Adam sneaks into Kord Enterprises to find a key component to establish his website. # '“Playing With Daggers”-'Talia returns to help Bruce stop a maniacal criminal known as Dagger, but their feelings get in the way of completing the task. # '“Riddle Me This”-'After a scandalous report damages Gotham City, everyone goes on an uproar and want Adam’s site to go down before anything bad happens. Things go out of control when Adam is targeted by a man with a thing for riddles. Meanwhile, Harvey asks Talia to help create trouble with him against Carmine. # '"Diabolical"-'Carmine Falcone seeks revenge against Harvey and Talia by kidnapping them; Bruce learns of this and tries to help Talia only to realize that Adam is helping as well, and their feelings for her cause angst in the search for her. Bruce is unable to save Harvey since half of his face gets damaged in the explosion. # '"Night of The Ninja"-'Bruce learns that Talia only came to Gotham to stop a defected apprentice of the League of Shadows named Kyodoi Ken, who decides to use his teachings for darkness. Rachel continues to go looking for Harvey but doesn't have any luck. Harvey meets with Solomon Grundy in the sewers and is able to calm him down. # '“Wally West”-'A robbery occurs at Kord Enterprises and it brings Central City police scientist Wally West into town. Wally offers to help Ted and the team with the investigation only for Bruce to suspect that Wally is hiding something. Harvey meanwhile carefully plots his revenge against Carmine by killing off his former associates and Sal Maroni is one of them. # '“Three Ghosts”-'After a fight with Solomon Grundy, Bruce is drugged by Harvey and left for dead. The cure causes Bruce to hallucinate about people from his past. Wally continues to help Katrina until his father Joe West comes to Gotham to take his son home. Gordon and Rachel both continue to look for Harvey. They get surprised upon learning that Harvey had killed Falcone before Harvey turns himself in. # '"Father Meets Son"-'Bruce gets surprised when Talia reveals to him that he has a son named Damian Wayne. Talia is unaware that a former servant of Ra's, named White Ghost, plans to kill Damian. Bruce and Talia are able to save their son from his fate at the last minute. # '"Venture"-'Bruce goes with Talia to Paris to train with League of Assassins members Henri Ducard and his son Morgan Ducard. Bruce soon learns that in order to gain Ducard's respect, he will have to stop a drug lord who is using Gotham influences to cause trouble in Paris. Meanwhile, Katrina goes to Central City to visit Wally after learning that Wally is in a coma due to being struck by the particle accelerator and meets his sister Iris West. # '"Lang Lang"-'Continuing to gain trust with Ducard, Bruce tries to complete another task as he faces off against a warlord in North Africa only to the name of Vandal Savage (Casper Crump). Bruce gets saved by his high school sweetheart Lana Lang, who is now a superhero known as the Angel of Plateau. Flashbacks show Bruce in his teen years meeting Lana while he is in Smallville. # '"Abandoned"-'While Bruce is away, John and Damian try to protect Gotham in his absence. John discovers that a crime lord named Arnold Wesker is planning to secure all the evidence against street enforcers so they are released from jail and forced to join his crew, and heads to the police warehouse with Damian to stop him. Fearing for their lives, Katrina decides to trap the duo in the warehouse and let Brickwell escape. Afterward, Katrina proclaims the group non-existent without Bruce and quits both the group and helping Ted with his suit. Rachel starts fighting crime as Bat Woman. # '"Midnight City"-'John and Damian warn Rachel to stay off the streets after Damian saves her from a fight. Wesker kidnaps the city's aldermen, killing one during a rescue attempt. In exchange for the remaining aldermen, Wesker demands that all police presence evacuate the the Narrows for good. The team is able to locate the aldermen and successfully rescue them, but the Mayor still agrees to remove the police after Wesker reveals that he has targeted every legislative body member. Meanwhile, Katrina decides to rejoin the team and help Ted with his plan. Bruce meanwhile has to collect a poppy to impress Talia's father. # '"Fallen Grace"-'Bruce, continuing to learn the League's ways, is soon needed by Alfred--who left to go to England for a family emergency-- to keep an eye out for Alfred's niece, Daphne (Kristen Bell) who has arrived to stay for the weekend. With Bruce still busy with the League, he offers Adam a chance to babysit Daphne. Adam decides to bring Daphne to one of her source's domain, yet Adam and Daphne end up getting in trouble when Adam's source is dead and the hit man who killed them is after them. # '"What The Little Bird Told Him"-'Gordon learns that the Electrocutioner has escaped from Arkham Asylum and things get difficult for Gordon since his boss Deputy Chief Grogan threatens to have his badge unless Electrocutioner is arrested in 24 hours. Meanwhile, Ted embarks on a tour to Afghanistan under advice from his uncle Jarvis. However, Ted gets captured by a man named Ubu who requests that Ted replicate his armored suit and Ted gets help from a fellow prisoner named Hugo Strange. # '"Betrayal"-'Continuing from the last episode, Ted is able to escape in his armored suit while Hugo Strange sacrifices himself in order for Ted to survive. After being rescued by Rick Flagg, Ted returns home to realize from reporter Vicki Vale that Kord Enterprises' weapons are being used by terrorists. Bruce completes his training with Ra's, but he soon betrays Ra's after learning of his intentions to destroy Gotham City. # '"Public Enemy"-'Katrina hacks the company computer system from Jarvis' office and discovers that Jarvis has been supplying the terrorists and arranged for the League of Assassins to kill Ted. Katrina informs John about this which is why ARGUS tries to arrest Jarvis. Bruce and Ted have to team up when Jarvis fights everyone in a black version of Ted's BLUE BEETLE suit. # '"The Fearsome Dr. Crane"-'Bruce feels relieved now that everything is over and decides to help Gordon when there is a new serial killer in town who targets victims with severe phobias. Bruce soon discovers that the person behind it is a man named Jonathan Crane, who has been posing as a man named Todd in a fear support group. # '"The Scarecrow"-'When Jonathan Crane targets another victim, the team discovers that Crane was a biology teacher whose wife died in a fire accident that he was too scared to rescue her from. Believing that fear is a human flaw, he harvested adrenal glands in order to use them to create a fear serum that makes people see their greatest fears, hoping that it will help them face and overcome them. # '"Al Sah Him"-'Talia comes to Gotham to look for Bruce and Bruce turns her away. Unfortunately, Talia gets abducted by a rouge military lieutenant named Ulysses Armstrong who is code named Anarky. Bruce meets Henri Ducard at his party and Ducard begins to reveal that he is the actual Ra's Al Ghul. Having stolen a microwave emitter from Kord Enterprises, he plans to vaporize Gotham's water supply and render Crane's drug airborne so he can cause mass hysteria to destroy the city. Ra's sets Wayne Manor on fire and leaves Bruce to die. # '"My Name Is Bruce Wayne"-'Alfred manages to rescue Bruce from the fire and the team all work together to try to stop Ra's Al Ghul from destroying Gotham City. Ra's loads the microwave emitter onto Gotham's monorail system, releasing the drug as the train travels toward the city's central water source. John and Damian save Rachel from the drugged mob while Gordon uses the Tumbler's cannons to destroy a section of the track. Bruce kills Ra's in front of Rachel, who discovers her friend's shocking secret. Season 4 # '"Are You..."-'After witnessing Bruce kill Ra's Al Ghul, a shocked and reluctant Rachel helps him cover up the murder by throwing his body into the ocean. Six months later, Gotham City is being terrorized by a group calling themselves the Ghosts who are led by a man named Damian Darhk. Bruce, John, and Katrina are able to stop Darhk's terrorist attack. John deduces that Darhk has replaced Theo Galavant as the new leader of H.I.V.E. Afterward, Bruce becomes Batman and broadcasts a message to the city vowing to give them hope. # '"The Candidate"-'An old friend of Martha Wayne decides to run for mayor. During her announcement, she is attacked by Jerome Valeska, an anarchist for hire working for Dhark. Gordon gets a promotion to captain after blackmailing corrupt Deputy Chief Grogan with evidence of his misconduct. John is temporarily named lieutenant and hopes to get the job permanently. The team stop Valeska, but Bruce sets him on fire in the process which makes Rachel think that Bruce will never change and that his father would be ashamed of him. Later Valeska escapes police custody. Bruce decides to run for mayor after Jessica Dansforth backs out of the race and Rachel Notes Season 1 -The main villain this season was Penguin, The Roman, The Great White Shark, Rupert Thorne, and Franklin Thorne. -The only characters from the Batverse that appear aside from the main characters are Catwoman, Commissioner Grogan, Jackson Chappell, Rupert Thorne, Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot, Lucius Fox and Leslie Thompkins. -The only guest star that appeared was Ted Kord, otherwise known as the Blue Beetle. Kord was portrayed by actor Brandon Routh. Originally, Ted Kord was going to appear in ''Arrow played by Brandon Routh, but they replaced him with Ray Palmer instead due to copyright issues. Kord died in the end from an explosion while experimenting with his exoskeleton suit. -John Stewart served as a minor antagonist where he tried to arrest the vigilante only to realize that it's Bruce. John starts to dislike him at first, but then he starts working with him. John likes to swear a lot just like Doakes from Dexter and was portrayed by an actor who appeared in Hunger Games. -Rachel Dawes appears as an old friend of Bruce and not like Christopher Nolan's version. Rachel is adopted by Gordon in this and taken care of by her. Gordon is very protective towards Rachel just like Lance and Laurel in Arrow. Category:TV Series Category:Live-Action Category:HBO Category:Gotham Knight Category:PG-13